The End Of Our Beginning
by aperfectchapter
Summary: A story that starts with Blair giving birth to a beautiful little girl with Dan by her side & goes back over six months to show what led to Dan and Blairs relationship. Post 5x10. Not a great summary but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters. But, I do own my dreams and imagination, plus a few characters I'm sure will be introduced.

**A/N:**  
>So, I have been out of the Gossip Girl loop for quite a while.. But when I caught the episode 5.10, I had to catch myself up. In doing so, I fell in love with Blair and Dan all over again. Ever since that hint of friendship in season one I've thought they'd be amazing together.. While I do love Chuck and Blair together as well, this story just came to me.<br>This will be my first time writing my ending first, but hopefully it will keep you all curious as to how things ended up this way.  
>Also, the timeline of Blairs pregnancy was never really clear.. she said six weeks at the beginning of season five, so I'm assuming she was around four months by Riding in Town Cars With Boys.<br>I am all for constructive criticism and ideas/suggestions, but please don't bash me because you don't like the plot and/or the pairings. I know that most are Blair/Chuck shippers, as am I, but give this story a chance before judging.  
>Reviews and feedback keep me going, and let me know that I'm not just writing for myself… which is okay, but I am my harshest critic. So please review!<br>**Enjoy (:**

**The End Of Our Beginning;**

Long locks of brunette hair flew in the wind as the now three days overdue Blair Waldorf stormed into the loft she had been sharing with Dan Humphrey for the past six months.  
>"I woke up and did squats this morning, I have been shopping all day, walking up and down stairs, everything I ate today was spicy, and I have had more sex with you more in the past two weeks than you've probably had in your entire life! Why won't they induce me already?" the brown eyed girl growled, not realizing that Dan had company. Dropping her bags on the ground, she shot Rufus and Lily an embarrassed and sympathetic look as she sat on the couch next to the shaggy haired guy she couldn't believe she was dating.<p>

"Still won't induce you Blair?" Lily smiled seeing the frustrated look on her daughters long time best friends face.

"At the appointment yesterday, the doctor told us that she would only induce after I'm a week overdue. Which means unless this little one stops being so damn stubborn.. we won't get to meet her for another four days." Blair explained, bending awkwardly to take off her shoes that felt too tight. She hadn't gained that much anywhere besides her stomach and breasts, but her feet and fingers were swollen.

"Well, at least we know she inherited your stubbornness." Dan grinned, earning a glare his grumpy girlfriend.

"Shut it Humphrey, or I swear to break your hand whenever I finally do go into labor." Blair snipped, earning quiet chuckles from Rufus and Lily. "So, what where you guys up to while I was gone?" questioned, raising her eyebrows at Lily, who had been trying to find out the name Blair and Dan had finally decided on ever since she found out she was having a girl.

"We were just seeing if you two were going to come to brunch in the morning. Jenny gets in tonight and Eric is bringing his new boyfriend." Rufus smiled, seeing Blair shake her head but smile anyways.

"So, you came all the way to Brooklyn to ask if we'd come to a brunch we come to every week?" she smirked, "I haven't even hinted to my mother, Dorota or Serena what her name is.. you two are going to have to wait just like everyone else" she warned playfully, earning disappointed but lighthearted groans from the two adults who had become much closer to her in recent months.

"Well, at least the poll on Serenas blog will be fair" Rufus shrugged as he stood up, "but we better get going, Jennys train gets in soon and we need to pick her up" instead of making the pregnant girl stand up herself, he bent down for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lily doing the same before hugging Dan goodbye.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow then.. unless that stubborn little girl decides to finally greet her family. Blair, get some rest and don't overdo it trying to throw yourself into labor.." Lily warned knowing from her own experience how uncomfortable the girl was feeling.

"Hey, don't tell her to do that, I'm still trying to convince her to try galloping like horse" Dan laughed, referring to the video they'd seen on one of the sites that Blair was on looking up ways to throw herself into labor. Laughing as they saw the irritated look on Blairs face, Lily and Rufus said their goodbyes once again before heading out the door.

Not being able to get comfortable on the couch, Blair stood up only moments after the couple left, yawning as she faced Dan, "I'm going to take a shower.. its been such a long day" she smiled as he kissed her quickly, "order a pizza and when I get out we can lay in bed and watch Breakfast at Tiffanys, don't forget my hot wings" she kissed him quickly before walking off towards the bathroom, leaving him to order dinner.  
>An hour later, the two were propped up against the pillows of their bed, eating pizza and staring at the flat screen in their room.<br>"I can't believe she'll be here soon." Blair smiled, looking over at the person she owed so much to. If it hadn't been for Dan, Blair would have given up, but for some reason he saw a strength in her that she didn't and refused to give up.  
>"I know" he smiled, placing a hand on her rounded stomach, feeling the little girl kick.<br>"You're pretty great Humphrey, anyone ever told you that?" she questioned with a smile, still staring at him.  
>"Plenty of people have" he teased, not being surprised when he earned a smack to the back of the head, "but its never meant as much as it does coming from you." Dan promised, kissing her bare shoulder before getting up to clean off the bed. Seeing her yawn as he took their plates and the leftovers to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised that when he returned she was sleeping peacefully. After finishing cleaning up, he sat down to his desk and continued to work on his second novel.<p>

Hours passed without him noticing as he continued to write, it wasn't until he heard Blair scream that he was snapped out of his trance like state. He was in the room in seconds, seeing her standing there with a completely shocked, terrified and excited look on her face.

"My water broke" she told him calmly, although she was anything but calm, and even though he'd been in the same situation with Georgina, he was still on the verge of a panic attack. He breathed in a deep breath, before he began to talk.  
>"Okay, you change, I'm going to get a cab and take your bag with me, I'll call your mom.." he rambled on, and she just nodded, trying to process what he was saying. After getting the cab and calling Eleanor, who was put in charge of calling everyone else on the list, Dan helped Blair to the cab and they were off to the hospital, while Blair screamed at the driver to go faster.<p>

Once admitted to her delivery room, Blair finally began to let everything sink in. Dan was right by her side holding her hand, and one by one her family and closest friends arrived as well. They took turns seeing the her, but Dan never left the room.  
>After four hours of contractions, it was finally time for her to push and she was beyond terrified. Everything was happening so fast, Dan was coaching her, Eleanor was cheering her on and holding a cold wash cloth to her forehead, and in ten big pushes, the sound of a baby crying silenced the room.<br>Eleanor kissed her daughters forehead as she watched Dan cut the cord, getting a look at her granddaughter with tears in her eyes. As the doctor placed the little girl in Blairs arms, Dan wiped away the tears on Blairs face, letting his own fall freely.  
>The nurses came to clean up, weigh and measure the newest Waldorf and once she brought the baby back to them, Dan finally got the chance to hold the little girl. Blair was transferred to her private recovery room where the rest of her family and friends finally got to come in and meet the new arrival. Rufus, Lily, Cyrus, and Eleanor all took their turns holding the little girl as Nate, Serena, Jenny and Eric watched, hugging and congratulating Blair, and Dan.<p>

"So, do we finally get to hear this beautiful little girls name?" Rufus asked, finally letting Serena get the chance to hold her god daughter. Sharing smiles as they looked at each other, Dan and Blair spoke in unison.

"Danyale Celia Waldorf" they both told the room full of the ones they loved most.

Hours later the guests had left the hospital, and Blair was sound asleep, as was Danyale, but Dan sat up staring at both of the most important girls in his life. Looking back to his computer, he clicked on the link Serena had sent her latest blog post.  
>A picture of Blair, Dan, and Danyale was the first thing he saw and couldn't help but smile. He read the small post that announced her arrival and again had to wipe away a few stray tears. It would never matter to him if Danyale wasn't biologically his, he had already fallen in love with her, he loved Blair more than anything, and nothing was going to take that away from him.<p>

**A/N**  
>Okay! Hopefully you enjoyed.. remember, if you want to see how things ended up this way, you must review &amp; continue reading. You'll find out the answers to all of your question. What happened to Chuck? How did Jenny find her way back in New York? How did Serena feel about Dan and Blairs relationship? What happened to Gossip Girl? &amp; any other questions you're curious to know the answers to.<br>Also, you'll notice I didn't really go into detail about the birth because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to play out.. the way I imagine it in my head is that it would be a slow motion scene that was only music until the baby cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**Again, I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its wonderful characters. I do however own my dreams & imagination, as well as a few made up characters.

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews. I thought I'd explain Danyales name a little.. Although she won't make an appearance for a while in the story, since now we're going back six months to right after 'Riding in Town Cars with Boys'. But, I gave her the name Danyale for a few reasons. In the book series, Blair named her little sister Yale, so its kind of a shout out to book series Blair. Also, in my mind it shows her old dreams & new dreams in one. She worked so hard for Yale all of her life, and although she didn't succeed, it was a big part of her for a very long time. And now her life dream is to raise her daughter with Dan, who has been her constant in all of the things shes gone through. Celia, yes, is after Serena. And a character from an Audrey Hepburn movie. Anyways, enjoy & please review!

**The End Of Our Beginning**

_**Six Months Earlier:**_

With the exception of quiet sniffles and sobs, the waiting room in the hospital was silent. Rufus held a sobbing Lily in his arms, Nate paced the floor trying to make sense of what he had just witnessed. Dan sat there, a blank look on his face, barely blinking. Serena had gone back to Blairs room once she was allowed to, and awaited the news that would ultimately destroy her best friend.

Blair was quiet, her hand protectively on her stomach, and praying that what she saw an hour before wasn't the last time that Chuck Bass would look at her, but it was.  
>"Miss Waldorf.." the nurse came in, and Serena clenched Blairs hand, although the news hadn't been confirmed to their family, the worst was expected. "It was a close call, and you'll have to stay in the hospital for observation for a few days.. but the baby is okay." She started with the good news, and as happy as Blair was that her child was okay, part of her already knew that Chuck wasn't.<br>"What about Chuck?" the rather beat up brunette asked, tears already forming in her eyes as she squeezed Serenas hand harder.  
>"I'm sorry.. Mr. Bass lost a lot of blood, we did everything we could.. but he didn't make it"<br>Both Blair and Serena looked shocked, even if both of them had been expecting the news, they prayed to be wrong.  
>"Blair.." Serena whispered, seeing the look on her friends face.<br>"Get Dan." Was all she said before looking away from the blonde who had been her friend for as long as she could remember.  
>"Blair…" Serena tried again, but Blair didn't speak to her. She didn't even look her way. Serena could tell just by the way that Blair said his name, actually using his first name instead of her usual 'Humphrey', the desperation and neediness in her voice was alarming. Dan had become more to Blair than even Serena, and that scared her. Even though she hated losing her best friend to the guy that she loved, the sadness surrounding her forced her to do what Blair had said. She walked back to the waiting room, where everyone was distraught, the doctor was there explaining the news that Serena had already gotten, that's when it was real.<br>"Dan, Blairs asking for you.." Serena whispered, the realization of the night finally hitting her as the tears started to flow down her cheeks and she fell into the arms of Nate, who was barely holding it together.  
>As Dan walked into the hospital room his heart completely broke, seeing the girl he had completely fallen in love with, no matter how hard he tried not to. She was everything he hated, but somehow she'd become everything he needed and never knew. The tiny brunette was curled up on her side facing the wall, quiet sobs were heard but Dan said nothing. Instead he sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't have to look up or say a thing to know who it was, she just turned over and laid her head in his lap, her arms around his waist as she continued to cry. Eventually he laid down beside her and she cried more into his chest, for hours they never said a word until they both drifted off to sleep.<p>

Days passed slowly as family and friends flew back to New York, Lily threw herself into making the funeral arrangements instead of dealing with the death of her step son. Chucks death was all over the news, magazines and papers, no one could escape it. Dan hadn't left Blairs side, and she had only let Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman and even then Blair barely spoke. She only let them in so that Dan could go home and shower and get something to eat, he refused to leave her alone. Louis had tried to see her, but she had refused. So many people had send flowers and cards, but Blair couldn't stand to look at it all. She was alive, and Chuck was dead. That was all she could think about. Dan had to force her to eat, and she only listened because he would always say 'if you're not going to eat for yourself, you have to eat for the baby'.

"So, you're being released today" the shaggy haired guy said as he walked back through her hospital room door with the food he had just picked up. She nodded, not looking forward to being out in the world again.  
>"As soon as they finish the paperwork I can get out of here" she explained, sitting up in her bed. "The funeral is tomorrow?" she asked, not making eye contact as she nibbled on a fry. Dan just nodded, handing her the sandwich and watching her to make sure she ate it.<p>

"Okay Blair, all you have to do is sign the release forms and you can go." The nurse came in, offering a sad smile to her. They'd already taken her IVs out, and Eleanor had brought her clothes from home.

"Lets get you home" Dan offered a sad smile as he watched her give the papers back to the nurse, she just nodded watching as he grabbed the bag full of her things that her mother had brought. No one had seen Blair looking the way she did, a pair of leggings and a tee shirt covered by a Yale sweatshirt and a pair of slippers she typically wouldn't be caught dead in. No trace of makeup on her face, and her hair was put up in a ponytail.  
>Neither was expecting the scene outside, although they should've. Photographers everywhere, news reporters with cameras all waiting for Blairs first comment on the accident and her reaction to the death of Chuck Bass. Blair looked to Dan for support before grabbing his hand and walking out the front doors, ignoring the reporters who tried to stop her for questions.<br>"Miss Waldorf, what were his last words?" "Blair, were you and Chuck getting back together?" "Are you still going to marry the Prince?" "Is this your new boyfriend?"  
>All if the questions were blurred together in their heads, as they tried to hail a cab, Dan protecting Blair from the cameras and reporters, and Blairs head down in shame, her other hand protectively on her stomach. Once they finally got inside the cab, Blair lost it. Leaning on him as she cried, unable to believe how pathetic and unsympathetic people were. As they made it to her building, a worse scene than the hospital awaited her. She looked to Dan, pleading with him, and with that they headed to Brooklyn, calling her mother on the way to explain the situation. A few people noticed her as they made their way up to the loft, but she was finally somewhere safe.<p>

Only moments after arriving, both of their phones went off, as they both looked at the message they cringed.

**Spotted: Lonely Boy escorting Queen B out of the hospital and back to Brooklyn, has B already moved on?**

Below were a series of pictures of the two from the hospital, getting inside the cab, and arriving in Brooklyn. In a fit of anger, Blair threw the phone as hard as she could, watching it hit the wall. Hot tears started falling from her eyes again, and once again she was wrapped up in Dans arms, feeling safe from the outside world, but scared of what the next day would bring.

**A/N:** I know a lot of you might hate me, but continue reading! It'll get better I promise. Next up is Chucks funeral, and the takedown of Gossip Girl. Plus Chuck and Blairs final moments in the car, what he did to save her and the baby. & I know its pretty short, the chapters will get longer though! **  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gossip Girl. But if I did.. you guys would love me (:

**A/N:** Happy Valentines day my loves! Thank you for the reviews.. I honestly thought I was going to be bashed for killing Chuck.. so thank you for being so great and supportive! Enjoy & review (:

**The End Of Our Beginning;**

Chuck stared next to him at Blair, seeing her so happy and smiling was all he ever wanted, all he ever tried to do, even if his ways of showing it weren't always traditional. She got him, and she loved him. Blair had saved him from himself more times than he could count, that's why when he looked ahead, and saw what they were headed towards, he swiftly took her in his arms blocking her and the baby from as much of the impact as he could. She was screaming, and crying, he could feel the blood leaving his body. For a moment he was in more pain than he had ever experienced in his life, but he got past the pain and looked up into the eyes of the person he loved more than he ever knew possible.

"Blair.." he mumbled weakly as he squeezed her hand tightly, "promise me something.."

She shook her head, still sobbing and still in shock, she knew he was going to try to say goodbye and she couldn't handle that.  
>"Blair…" he said again, his voice nothing more than a whisper, she was still shaking her head, holding onto him tightly, "I love you" he told her, a gentle smile on his face, "you're the only person I've ever said that to.. I'm sorry for everything I put you through" he paused, closing his eyes, trying not to show her the pain he was in, "you deserve to be happy. Live life for both of us.. be a great mom, and don't shut people out. Love someone like you never thought possible.. and never look back." His whispers almost became silent as he started to lose consciousness, but he could still hear her, and feel her.<p>

"Chuck.. no, no.. we're going to get through this! We'll be okay!" she sobbed, "please don't leave me. I love you. Please, Chuck, wake up!" through her sobs her voice became horse, still screaming, begging him to wake up.

"Chuck! Please! Wake up!"

"Blair, its okay, its okay, wake up.." Dan shook her lightly, waking her up out of her dream and back into the reality that the man she loved was gone. He had sacrificed his life for her and her child.  
>Dan didn't pry, he just held her and let her cry. After she calmed down she looked up at him, offering a sad smile as she looked at the clock in his room. The funeral was in a couple of hours.<p>

"When he saw the wall.. and felt how fast we were going.. its like he knew. He saved me." She told Dan for the first time, "he held me, and sheltered me from the impact of the crash.. he told me he loved me, and told me to live life for both of us and not to be afraid to fall in love again.." stray tears fell from her eyes, and oddly, from Dans as well. He may not have always agreed with Chuck but he knew how much he loved Blair, he would do anything to make her happy, even if that sometimes meant hurting himself. Meanwhile at the van der Woodsen-Humphrey home, the mood was much of the same. Everyone dressed in their best blacks, and Lily still going on about how things should go. Making list after list instead of dealing with her own emotions about her adoptive sons death. Serena sat on the couch waiting for everyone else to arrive, Dan promised he'd have Blair over in time, and Nate was on his way.

Hours later the limo had stopped at the church and everyone was getting out. Serena next to Nate, looking in front of her at Dan who was sheltering Blair from the world. The service was long and emotional, hundreds of people there. But in all of the people there.. looking around at the crowd, only a dozen at most really cared about Chuck. He had only let those closest to him ever experience the real him, and in doing so he had touched them in ways he thought impossible. As lonely as his life may have been.. those people in the front row all hand in hand were better for having knowing him, even if he always thought different.  
>As his casket was lowered into the ground, everyone around shed tears except Blair who had none left. As they all said their final goodbyes, dropping roses inside the six foot deep hole. Blair didn't move, and Dan stayed right by her side. Hours passed and she sat there staring at the hole that now held the person she loved most in the world. Everyone else had gone back to Lilys, but Blair and Dan still sat there together. Finally she stood up, glancing back at Dan, in her eyes he could see what she wanted and nodded, "I'll wait by the car.." he whispered before kissing her forehead softly and walking off to the car they had waiting.<br>She watched him go before kneeling down on the ground and looking down at the hundreds of flowers that now covered the casket.  
>"Right now I can't picture my life without you in it.. I miss you so much already. I haven't told anyone yet.. but the nurse in the hospital said it's a girl. I'm having a little girl." She spoke softly, "thank you so much for what you did for me.. for us. I will always love you, and this little girl will know about you as well. She will know that you died saving her life.. I know I'll see you again someday.. and I know you're looking down on us." She smiled, taking off a tiny locket that he'd given to her, the only thing he had of his mothers. She carefully dropped it into the grave, watching it land in a pile of roses. "I love you Chuck Bass." She whispered as she stood up, walking towards the car trying to hide her tears.<p>

They arrived at Rufus and Lilys a while later, and thankfully many had already left, but there was someone waiting that they didn't expect. Louis. Blair sighed as she looked up at Dan, but she shook her head and walked towards Louis, preparing for a conversation she knew she had to have.  
>"We can go upstairs to talk.." she said quietly, and walked up the stairs into Serenas room. Sitting on the bed she felt his eyes on her and closed her own as she searched through her bag, getting the ring from him and holding it in her hand. "The night of the car accident, I was coming to your hotel to tell you I was leaving you to be with Chuck" she spoke, finally looking up at him, "and nothing has changed.. I love you, I do. But his last words to me.." pausing she tried to hide the pain in her voice, "were to love someone like you never knew possible.. to fall in love and never look back. And I realized.. the person I was meant to be with isn't you. To be honest, I'm in no state to be in any relationship right now, let alone get married.." standing up she placed the ring back in his hand before kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry.. I truly am. But I won't let him die in vain. His last wish was for me to be happy.. and if I was going to leave you, its clear to me that I don't love you as much as I wish I did." With that she left her prince and went back down the stairs, seeing a shaggy haired guy waiting anxiously for her return. She smiled her first real smile since Chucks death, and although she knew that she still had a lot to get over, the person she wanted by her side was already there. She couldn't jump back into a relationship after everything that had happened, but she had what she needed, and had faith that when the time came that friendship would turn into what has been there all along.<p>

**A/N:** Okay, I lied, no take down of Gossip Girl yet.. but that will come next! I wanted this to be mostly about Chuck.. sorry its so short! I am however working on another story so hopefully you all will check that out when its posted! Happy Valentines Day once again! Review please. 


End file.
